


Crash Into You

by ranguvar82



Series: Silence and Strength [32]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranguvar82/pseuds/ranguvar82
Summary: Crowley knows something is wrong the minute he opens his eyes. The cottage is dark and cold, and there's no sign of Aziraphale.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Silence and Strength [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630903
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145





	Crash Into You

Crash Into You

Crowley knows something is Very Wrong the minute he opens his eyes. The cottage is dark and cold, and there’s no angel in the bed next to him. Shivering, the silent demon wraps himself in a coat and goes in search of Aziraphale. The silence presses in on him, and he blinks, unable to clear the haze from his vision.

He walks into the kitchen, which is as cold and dark as the rest of the cottage. Where is his angel? Feeling rather alarmed, Crowley heads out to the garden, gasping in horror at the sight he beholds.

His garden, which just yesterday was vibrant with life and color, is dead. There’s no color except gray and black, and the sky above is the color of blood. And it’s cold, so cold that Crowley feels like he’s being stabbed with every breath he takes.

Standing in the middle of the garden, eyes down at the ground, is Aziraphale. The angel is still as a statue, stiller than Crowley’s ever seen him. Gulping, and feeling a shiver of horror that he cannot place, the demon steps close to his love.

“Are you happy now?” Aziraphale’s voice is colder than the air, and it carries a mocking cruelty that has never been heard before. “Was this your plan all along, demon? Make me believe that you truly cared for me, make me kill for you? I should have known it was a lie.”

Crowley violently shakes his head, whimpering. Aziraphale snarls and looks up at him, and Crowley gasps, stepping back. His angel’s eyes are black, and they hold all the warmth of a shark’s. “Oh, stop sniveling, you useless thing! This is your fault! I SHOULD NEVER HAVE BONDED WITH YOU! YOU DID THIS TO ME!”

The demon shudders, tears pouring down his face as he reaches for the angel. Aziraphale slaps his hands away. “Filthy creature! Don’t you touch me! Do you want to see what you’ve done?! DO YOU?!”

He unfurls his wings, and Crowley wails in anguish. They’re burnt black, just like his were when he...when he..

Aziraphale laughs, a sound that chills Crowley’s blood. “To think I ever loved a sniveling snake like you. You destroyed me, but that’s what you do. You destroy everything. You are nothing. You’re worthless.”

Crowley sinks to the ground, sobbing, hands over his ears as he tries to block out the terrible things Aziraphale is saying.

“Worthless, ugly, monstrous, insane. How could I love you? I loathe you. You are nothing. You are...”

“My Starmaker.”

Crowley gasps as another Aziraphale steps forward. This one, though, looks like the angel he knows and loves. There’s an iciness in the blue eyes when he looks at his double. Aziraphale snaps his fingers and the creature freezes. He kneels down in front of Crowley. “My demon, my love. You are beauty. You are worth more than every star you made. You are the love of my Eternal life. My greatest joy was Bonding with you.”

Crowley’s hands are shaking so hard he can barely Sign. ‘Mad. Broken. You...could Fall because of me.’

Aziraphale cups his face in his hands. “Never. I could never and will never Fall for loving you. That..thing there, that is not me. It will NEVER be me. I Swear by the Sword I Wield, I love you. With all I am, I love you. That creature only has power because you let it.”

‘said true things.’

“No, my love. It said things to make you doubt, to break you. You are stronger than that.” Aziraphale pulls his demon into a loving kiss. “Now, my love, destroy that thing.”

‘D..don’t know how.’

Aziraphale smiles. “Yes. You do.”

Crowley nods, then stands and faces the double. A snap of fingers, and the other Aziraphale blinks, then sneers. “As if you could ever destroy me. A worthless, waste of...”

‘NO.’ Crowley Signs. He stares into the black eyes, his own blazing gold. ‘Aziraphale would never say those things. You ARE NOT HIM. He is my Protector, and has kept me safe and loved me since Eden. Even if he Fell, he would love me still. I am not mad. I am not Broken. I am Crowley, Demon of Silence, and you...are...NOTHING.’

With a howl of rage, the fake Aziraphale vanishes. The real Aziraphale smiles in pride. “Well done, my love. Now, I think perhaps it’s time you woke up.”

Crowley blinks, then opens his eyes to a bright, sunny cottage, a warm bed, and a beaming angel. He’s in Aziraphale’s arms faster than he can ever remember, hot tears of gratitude pouring down his face.

“You’re welcome, Star Maker.”


End file.
